


[ART] All Cats Are Grey In The Dark

by Cheermione



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Because Deadpool, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Spideypool Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione
Summary: Art I created for the 2020 Spideypool Big Bang. For Mayatheyellowbee's storyAll Cats Are Grey In The DarkStory summary:Peter is a Witcher, hired to kill Deadpool, another monster hunter gone rogue. But when he meets his target, he realizes there is more behind Deadpool's recent killing spree than what he's been led to believe. Despite their diverging opinions on the subject of murder, they have to put their differences aside to face a monster far worse - and more human - than any they've ever fought before.Find this art onTumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2020 Collection





	[ART] All Cats Are Grey In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayatheyellowbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayatheyellowbee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Cats are Grey in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138388) by [mayatheyellowbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayatheyellowbee/pseuds/mayatheyellowbee). 



> My second time participating in this Bang and it was a lot of fun! Mayatheyellowbee's Witcher AU immediately caught my attention and boy was it worth it! It was such a pleasure working with her and bouncing ideas around for both the story and the art! <333  
> The story really is a thing of beauty, it has Witcher's (obviously), banter, a horse that wants to be a princess, evil scientists and swimming in sewers! What everyone wants! So go check it out, you won't be sorry! <3

Princess is his name and horsing around is his game  



End file.
